vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King (Beyblade)
|-|King= |-|King's Ancestor= Summary King (王, Ou) is one of the main protagonists from the Beyblade Metal Series and is a very close rival to Masamune Kadoya. He is also one of the Solar System Legendary Bladers, descended from ancient blader warriors who fought the God of Destruction Nemesis thousands of years prior to the series, representing the planet Mars. King previously used to live in a small hometown village from Greece and, for being too strong a blader, he was resented by everyone and forbidden to battle. After leaving his home, and befriending Masamune, Gingka and the others, King regained his freedom of beyblade aiming to become the strongest. His partner beyblade is Variares D:D, passed onto him by his ancestors. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A | At least Low 2-C Name: King Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Early teens Classification: Blader, Solar System Legendary Blader, Blader of Mars, Mars Blader Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Variares can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force; Variares power grows stronger through Reverse-Rotation), Energy Manipulation, Sealing (Can borrow Gaia's power to temporarily seal Nemesis and King Hades soul away for thousands of years when with the other 4 Solar System blader warriors), Can use Gaia's power to wield the power of the earth, Limited Transformation via Mode and Performance Tip change | All previous abilities at far higher levels, plus Aura, Reactive Evolution, Flight, Forcefield Creation (Variares in its spirit form can use its shield to defend against attacks), Weapon Mastery (Variares in its spirit form uses a sword and a shield for battle), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Telekinesis (Variares's special move allows it to call forth the planet mars in the sky and absorb energy from it in the form of red lightning), Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form), Durability Negation (Variares is able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys, like Pegasus can) and resistance to it (Survived against L-Drago's attacks, which can burn away a beys spirit form to nothing), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Variares's spirit can come back even after it's destroyed by an opponent) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Variares assisted in battling against Nemesis, who at this time was able to easily have enough power to destroy the entire world; Variares possesses the power of planet mars, the star fragment Nemesis was originally created from, and borrowed Gaia's power to assist in sealing away Nemesis; Equal to the other blader warriors) | At least Universe level+ (Became much stronger when receiving the power of the Star Fragment; Can fight against and overpower other Legendary Bladers beys, such as Cosmic Pegasus and L-Drago Destructor) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Is able to fight and last against Nemesis, who caused destruction around the entire planet in a short timespan) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with and outpace Legendary Blader beys, such as Cosmic Pegasus and L-Drago Destructor) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Is at least comparable to Jade Jupiter, who can can easily manipulate planets) | Universal ' 'Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | At least Universal+ Durability: '''At least '''Planet level (Can fight and last against Nemesis, as well as the other Solar System beys it's equal to) | At least Universe level+ (Can fight against other Legendary Blader beys and Nemesis) Stamina: Very high Range: At least thousands of kilometers to Planetary (Assisted in fighting Nemesis, who was causing destruction around the entire planet at once with ease) | At least Interplanetary (Variares can make the planet mars appear above the earth) to Universal+. Standard Equipment: Variares D:D, Beylauncher Intelligence: King is an incredibly experienced capable blader as even before the start of Metal Fury, King was forbidden to bey battle with anyone due to him naturally being too strong to defeat. Going beyond that, he was able to claim and master his Variares in just a short timespan after taking it, allowing him to battle against and defeat multiple world class bladers, like Tsubasa, Masamune, Gingka and even Ryuga to an extent. This also includes that of Aguma, a Legendary Blader and someone who is a master at combining martial arts with bey battling and is a master at using techniques from Beylin Temple, a 4,000 year old bey school where the best bladers in China come to hone their skills. And for being descendant from his ancestral blader warrior, King is even more naturally skilled at battling. Variares, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when fighting alongside King. Weaknesses: Can be at times idiotic, very arrogant, and tends to overestimate his own abilities | While not a 4 Season bey, Variares's sealing is still useless in combat without all 5 Solar System Legendary Blader Beys. Key: Ancestor of King | Metal Fury Note: Due to coming long before the start of the Metal Series, and the bladers who would perform Tier 4 and higher feats and scale from them, King's Ancestral Blader Warrior cannot scale to anything from Metal Fusion onward and must be rated by his own feats to prevent issues in scaling and potential outliers. Gallery King and Variares.jpg|King and Variares King's rivalry with Masamune.png|King's rivalry with Masamune King vs Aguma.jpeg|King battling Aguma King vs Ryuga.jpg|King battling Ryuga King's Legend Aura.jpg|King awakening his power King and Masamune Joint Special Move.jpg|King and Masamune combing special moves Blader Warriors.jpg|King's Ancestor with the other Solar System Blader Warriors Variares spirit beast.png|Variares's spirit beast Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shield of Ares:' Variares manifests itself into its spirit beast form and unleashes its shield, empowered by the energy of mars, to defend against the opponents attacks. *'Sword of Ares:' Variares manifests itself into its spirit beast form and unleashes its sword, empowered by the energy of mars, to attack the opponent with a powerful sttrike. *'King of Thunder Sword:' Variares's strongest special move. After changing into its spirit form, Variares points its sword to the sky and makes the planet mars appear above the earth. Afterward, it absorbs energy from mars, in the form of red lightning, into the sword to make a powerful strike against the opponent. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2